Dreams Are Simply Stories
by Mibani
Summary: A collection of stories that I had dreams about.  Warning: Contains Yaoi, Yuri, and alot of other crazy stuff
1. A Quick Notice

**I've been having Earthbound dreams… So I'm going to type them up for you guys!**

**These won't be regularly updated… only for the fact that I don't dream about it every night and that it's not usually a continuing story… These dreams will have everything in them. They will be mixed and matched… It will have everything from transsexual moments to gender bending. So there will be Yaoi, Yuri, and everything else. Don't be scared! I don't EVER have dreams about sex.**

**I do have molestation moments though… :3**

**I cannot promise that anything will be canon. I can promise that the stories will get better as my mind advances… oh, and if you wanna know the cause for these dreams… I just bought and started sleeping with a Mr. Saturn plushie…**

**I just wanted to give you guys some info and possibly make you happy about something like this existing.**

**I will never end it.**

**I won't ever have to end this. Only for the fact that I'm buying Earthbound merchandise and as I know, I ALWAYS have dreams about whatever I'm in contact with.**

**I even once had a dream about my favorite shirt eating me, two years ago.**

**I'm sorry If I'm rambling… I just wanna say that every time I have a dream about it… I will write it. Whether it's Yaoi, Yuri, or even just a lot of cross dressing… I will make sure it gets to you guys.**

**Thanks for looking and wish me a good night. :D **


	2. The Monster That You Are

I sat alone in a dark room. I had no idea how I had gotten there, or why I was here. All around me was darkness, swallowing everything I could see. I was scared.

I tried to get up, or even move, but I couldn't.

.

.

Why?

.

.

My arms were tied behind me with some sort of rope. I tried to struggle, only because I wanted **out. **And I wanted out **now**. But, of course, the rope held me there.

.

.

Why?

.

.

I saw movement from across the room; the figure saw me and jumped slightly. It then ran in my direction. I finally got to see the face of what had me locked up in here.

.

.

Who?

.

.

The face was familiar… I had seen it before…

.

.

Where?

.

.

Oh, now I remember… He looks like my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather… but, it couldn't be him… He died hundreds of years ago.

.

.

How?

.

.

He said something… I couldn't hear it… and I cannot tell him to repeat it… I cannot speak. Wait… I can read his mind. He said something about his name… His name was…

.

.

How?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's because he **is**.

He's **Ness. **

You're **Grandfather** from hundreds of years ago.

The one that **caused** you to become the monster you are.

Oh, well… Not anymore…

Why?

Because you just killed him.

* * *

**Dark? Maybe... **

**I had this as a wild dream last night.**

**If you don't get it, It's Claus (post Mother 3) Finding himself face to face with Ness/ The one that couldn't kill Pokey. and, well, Kills him.**

**I know that I just broke physics. I KNOW Claus would fade after killing Ness if they were related. **

**(No Flaming, If you do those flames will come back to haunt you. REVIEW)**


	3. Memories Chapter 1

**This is not somthing I will do alot... This story is YAOI. Cluas and Ninten Yaoi... Yum!**

**Written originaly for dA, but I think you should read it too!**

**Yes, I drempt this story... and there will be a Lemon in Chapter 4 (Of this).**

**Skip if you do not like.**

* * *

"You don't need to do this… you know that right?" The masked boy said randomly.

"You know as well as I do… something's after you… I don't want to see you dead." The other boy responded. He then got up and began to walk away before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait… I never got your name." The masked boy stated. This was true; they hadn't said anything about names. They were too busy running.

"I'm Ninten. You haven't heard of me?" Ninten asked with a hint of surprise.

"No. This may be a bit of a surprise, but I haven't been here before. In fact, I haven't been to this time before." The boy smirked. He hadn't expected what he was seeing. Ninten's eyes had grown wide, and he was shaking slightly.

"B-before I-I jump to conclusions… W-what's your name?" Ninten stuttered, he was trying to keep his mind from breaking. But, he was failing.

"I-I can't… I don't remember…" The masked boy answered. He was on the verge of remembering something that he didn't want too.

"I-I… someone told me about this once… a Masked boy without a name or memories… a Monster will chase him… He will be killed by the beast, if he doesn't get his memories back… The only thing that can revive them is the chosen boy…" Ninten explained.

"Is there a true way to awaken the lost memories?" The boy asked, he only hoped that he could finish this so he could get to his mission.

"Well… Uh… I… Um… It… We… It requires… We have to… Uh…" Ninten froze. His brain was shutting down, and his mind was blank.

"Lemme guess… Intimate physical contact?" The boy guessed. By the Ninten tensed up, he knew it was correct.

"Not exactly…" Ninten began. He was acting extremely shy… "The contact can be everything from just our hands touching, to…" Ninten stopped himself. They weren't going THAT far anytime soon…

Or were they?

"Well… Are you going to help me remember?" The Masked boy asked in an almost seductive tone. He grabbed Ninten's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. He was looking for something…

Fear?

No.

Strength?

No.

Desire?

Maybe.

Things in the masked boy's head were coming in a little clearer. The only new tidbit of info was his name, and a little bit of family.

His name was Claus.

His brother's name was Lucas.

His father's name was Flint.

His Mother's name… it started with an "H".

Claus had finally uncovered some of who he was… He needed to know more…

**A LOT MORE.**


	4. Memories Chapter 2

Claus sighed, he was confused by this new information, but at the same time he understood it and was happy that he had it back. He pulled Ninten into a small embrace, and whispered "thank you" as softly as he could manage.

Ninten froze when Claus had done this, wasn't supposed to be the emotionless robot that commanded the Pigmask army? From what he had overheard, yes. But, He was hugging him, which must have meant he wasn't all bad, right?

Right?

Ninten then pulled out of his trance with one idea stuck in his brain. Would he kill me if I hugged back? Why not test it? So he did just that, he wrapped his arms around the older boy's mid-section and pulled him a little closer.

Claus HAD noticed that, and he WAS going to kill Ninten, but before he could something else clicked in his mind. It wasn't what he wanted, nothing about his mom, but it was a small childhood memory he thought might have something to it. He decided to look at it.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Claus! N-no! Don't go! Mom just DIED, I don't want you to go too!" A boy with blonde hair yelled at him._

"_Lucas, don't think I'm some idiot. I won't get myself killed. I'll avenge mom, and we'll be a happy family again." Claus told him calmly._

"_You idiot! Going after that thing won't bring us back together! It'll rip us apart again! I-I-I… I-I can't lose you to it… you're everything I've got…" Lucas yelled back at him._

_He had ignored all warnings and ran up the mountain. When he came face to face with the Mecha-Drago, it tore his arm off and left him to die. Before he blacked out, a Pigmask walked by him and noticed his injuries._

_Then all he saw was black._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Wait… My mom died? Claus thought. He was slowly becoming himself again, therefore he wanted to cry. His younger mind took over and he began to quietly sob.

Ninten caught this, and pulled him a little closer. He then began to realize that Claus needed him now more than ever. So, he kissed him softly in an attempt to quite his sobs.

He got a fist to the face in response.


End file.
